Los que amas jamás te abandonan
by karen1981
Summary: Oliver y Felicity se encuentran cada vez más separados. Para que puedan reencontrarse, necesitarán la ayuda de unos amigos muy especiales


POV OLIVER

No sabía qué hacer. Desde que, digámoslo así, había dejado de estar muerto, muchas cosas habían cambiado en mi vida. Mi equipo había demostrado que podía proteger a Starling City sin mí. Según las palabras de Digg, cada uno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que sus motivos para luchar iban más allá de la misión de Arrow. Todos ellos tenían a alguien por quien seguir peleando, alguien que los necesitaba. Según supe, Felicity les hizo ver que si faltaba yo, era su misión velar por la seguridad de la ciudad, ya que esta era una tarea que iba muchos más allá de que si yo estaba vivo o muerto. Digg también me dijo que yo había creado sin darme cuenta algo muy grande, que iba más allá de mí. La pregunta era si yo podía verdaderamente vivir con eso.

Ya no eran mis decisiones...Eran _nuestras decisiones..._

Sabía que no sería fácil, pero ellos eran mi familia, y estaba dispuesto a poner de mi parte para solucionar los conflictos. Lo que me estaba matando en realidad, era saber que estaba perdiendo a Felicity...mi mente no dejaba de repetir nuestra conversación en el callejón: "Antes de marcharte, lo último que me dijiste fue que me querías. Ahora has vuelto , y lo primero que me dices es que estás trabajando con el hombre, que convirtió a tu hermana, una mujer que se supone que querías en una asesina, que mató a una mujer a la que solías amar…_**no quiero ser una mujer que amas**_"...

Sus palabras me causaron un dolor mucho más intenso que el que sentí al ser atravesado por la espada de Ra´s…sus palabras…y la decepción que vi en sus ojos al mirarme, mataron una parte de mi…y estoy seguro que una parte de ella.

Se quedó conmigo, pero ya no estaba a mi lado. Alzó un muro tan grande que muchas veces me vi reflejado a mi mismo al volver de la isla. Lo único que la motivaba en esos días era su trabajo con Palmer y la labor que hacíamos cada noche desde la guarida. Su trabajo no cambio, ella seguía velando cada noche por nuestro regreso al emprender una misión. Pero sus sonrisas ya no me alcanzaban…Las verdaderas, las que me hacían seguir cada día, sólo iban dirigidas a Digg, Roy y Laurel…o más bien Black Canary…

Esa noche había sido particularmente difícil. Malcom había sido capturado por la Liga...y yo le había planteado al equipo la posibilidad de rescatarlo...de Nanda Parbat, lo que significaba enfrentarme nuevamente a Ra´s Al Gul. Aunque quisiera negarlo, el hecho de que fuera el padre de Tomy y Thea hacía que me sintiera obligado a evitar que lo mataran. Cuando Felicity se enteró...sólo me miró...y salió sin decir nada, pisando fuertemente por los escalones de la guarida. Desde que ella entró al equipo, siempre quise protegerla, pero irónicamente, quien más daño le causaba cada día era yo…_**ella necesitaba protegerse de mí…**_

Tatsu me dijo que para enfrentar a Ra´s debía estar dispuesto a perder lo que más valoraba…Recordé una vez más las palabras de Felicity: _**no quiero ser una mujer que amas… **_¿Sería yo capaz de pagar ese precio, ahora que era más que evidente que era lo que debía perder?

Decidí subir al club. Definitivamente necesitaba un trago. Y por un trago, me refería a una botella…o tal vez dos .Necesitaba olvidar por un par de horas o me iba a volver loco.

Una botella y media después, no había olvidado absolutamente nada. Por el contrario, empecé a recriminarme cada vez que lastimé a Felicity sin darme cuenta. Helena, Mackenna, Sara, Laurel. ¿Por qué me había tomado tanto reconocer que la amaba? ¿Por qué sólo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando ella me enfrentó en la torre del reloj? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirle que cuando le devolví el abrazo ya era el idiota perdidamente enamorado que soy ahora? No pude evitar las lágrimas que bajaron por mi rostro. Cuando de pronto, escuché una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Casi me caí de la silla...por que definitivamente él no debía estar ahí…

-Oliver Queen llorando por una mujer…Esto es algo imposible de perderse-

-¡Qué demonios! ¡Tomy! Pero tú estás…

-Muerto, Capitán evidente-Eso es lo que pasa cuando cae sobre ti el techo de un edificio y además eres atravesado por una viga. Aunque tengo entendido que con lo último ya estás algo familiarizado

-Genial, ahora además de borracho y deprimido, estoy alucinando

-Me ofendes Oliver-Vengo a ayudarte_otra vez_, si me permites agregar… ¿Y sólo soy una alucinación? Me gusta pensar en mí como la conciencia del héroe, me hace sentir importante, no sé si me entiendes…Así que sírveme una copa, porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Si estaba alucinando con Tomy, después de todo no estaba tan mal…lo peor que podía pasar es que mañana no recordara nada, salvo la resaca que tendría al despertar. Si estuviera alucinando con Felicity, de seguro tendría mayores problemas…la jodería incluso como una invención de mi mente.

-No sé qué hacer Tomy-Estoy sufriendo

Tomy se sentó frente a mí y me habló con ese toque burlón que siempre había tenido conmigo.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Rubia, faldas cortas, anteojos y definitivamente demasiado inteligente para un idiota como tú?

-¿Cómo sabes de Felicity?

-Mi amigo, el hecho de que esté _muerto no significa que no me entere de las cosas. Además cada vez que la chica me visita habla por horas de ti_

Esto era raro, debía de reconocerlo. – ¿Cómo que ella te visita?

-¿Celoso? Bueno, estoy muerto, eso hace la competencia un poco más difícil. ¿Quién crees que me lleva las flores cada semana? ¿Malcom? Ella va cada viernes…y habla y divaga mucho sobre ti.

No pude evitar sonreír con esto último. Tomy continúo hablando:

-Felicity me agrada. Ha sido capaz de verte mucho mejor de lo que tú mismo lo haces. Pero déjame decirte algo… ¿Decirle que la amabas y entregarle la cura para un loco con fuerza sobrehumana, para ser usada como carnada, en dónde había una alta posibilidad de que acabara muerta?...Estúpido… ¿Decirle que la amabas antes de partir a un duelo del que era prácticamente imposible volver? Muy estúpido. ¿Aliarte con mi padre? Un nivel de estupidez demasiado alto, incluso para ti…

_**En otra parte de la ciudad**_

_**POV FELICITY**_

Estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Las cosas con Oliver no estaban bien desde aquella conversación en el callejón del Verdant.…y ahora él pretendía entregarse en bandeja de plata a Ra´s Al Gul al ir a Nanda Parbat a rescatar a Malcom. El muy idiota aún no entendía que aunque no quisiera ser una mujer que el amara, eso no significaba de que no lo quisiese. Si Oliver moría…si lo hacía por una rata como Malcom, yo no podría vivir con eso…

Decidí entonces levantarme...una o dos copas de vino debían ayudarme a dormir. Cinco copas después, no sólo aún no podía dormir, si no que mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir esos días en los que creí que Oliver estaba muerto…dos copas más y no pude evitar llorar…porque lo más seguro es que esta vez perdería a Oliver para siempre…

-Dicen que llorar bebiendo vino, sólo puede significar problemas del corazón-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Sólo que yo estaba_sola en mi departamento. Además era imposible que ella estuviera aquí…_

_C_uando me giré, casi me caigo de la silla en donde estaba…

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿¡SARA!? ¿Pero tú estás?...

-Muerta. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te disparan tres flechas y luego caes por un tejado golpeándote la cabeza...y yo que pensaba que tú eras la parte inteligente del equipo

POV FELICITY

-Genial-estoy borracha, deprimida por el idiota de Oliver _otra vez_...y ahora estoy alucinando con mi amiga muerta, a la que yo misma le practique una autopsia...virtual por cierto, jamás me hubiera atrevido a tocarte con un bisturí, hubiera sido demasiado raro, abrir a la ex del hombre del que llevo más de dos años enamorada como una idiota, hubiera sido un poco grrr...

La cara de Sara era de diversión pura.

-Ay… ¿de nuevo volvió a fallar el filtro cerebro-boca, cierto?

-Absolutamente, pero es parte de tu encanto-dijo Sara mirándome con una sonrisa. Iba vestida con su ropa de Canario, pero sin la peluca y el antifaz. Se acercó a mí, puso una de sus manos encima de las mías y me dijo: ¿Qué te parece si me sirves un trago? -Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y no tengo tanto tiempo.

O estaba muy borracha, o esta era una de las noches más extraordinarias de mi vida…

-¿De verdad no eres una alucinación? ¿Estás aquí Sara?-

-En serio, deberían aprender que decirle alucinación a alguien que se ha tomado la molestia de hacer un viaje tan largo para ayudar a un amigo puede ser algo ofensivo. No lo llaman más allá por nada Felicity.-

Sara se sentó a mi lado. Me apresuré a servirle una copa. Alucinación o no, era mi amiga, por lo que le debía tratarla con toda la hospitalidad posible

-No sé qué hacer Sara. Estoy sufriendo…

-Déjame adivinar, rubio, alto, musculoso, abdominales de infarto, gran gusto por las capuchas verdes y un complejo de que no debe ser feliz bastante anormal para mi gusto.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi problema es con Oliver?

-Eso es tan obvio como que yo estoy muerta. Tú eres la única persona que ha sido capaz de ver a Oliver realmente. Tú encontraste al hombre entre Ollie y Oliver. Porque te conozco…y sé que tienes miedo de que si va a Nanda Parbat esta vez lo perderás para siempre…aunque déjame que te diga...Tu también has cometido bastantes errores...te besa, te dice que te quiere...y te vas sin decir nada...estúpido. Te vuelve a decir que te quiere, una vez que estas libre de tu ex novio psicópata ¿Y tú le hablas de la familia?...muy estúpido. Te dice que te ama antes de partir a un duelo posiblemente mortal y te quedas callada...un gran nivel de estupidez si consideramos tu inteligencia...

POV OLIVER

Genial. Reclamos de mi mejor amigo _muerto,_por cierto...Definitivamente no estaba haciendo nada bien. Ni siquiera era capaz que un producto de mi borracho cerebro estuviera de mi parte...

-Hey, dijo Tomy. ¿Que fue lo que dije sobre los términos ofensivos?

-¿Dije eso en voz alta? Tomy movió su cabeza afirmativamente.-Guau, ahora sé lo que siente Felicity. Por cierto ¿Desde cuándo te volviste su mejor amigo? Se supone que estás aquí para escucharme, no para darle la razón a ella

-Tranquilo Oliver-dijo Tomy, sirviéndome otro vaso. Vine a escucharte, pero también vine a hablar. El viaje hasta aquí es largo, así que debemos aprovecharlo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, así que deja los celos de lado. Pero créeme, ella se acerca bastante a ser mi nueva segunda mejor amiga.

-No la conociste ni por dos horas seguidas cuando estabas vivo-

-Eso lo lamento. ¿Pero tienes alguna idea de cuánto llegas a conocer a una persona cuando habla por horas a alguien que cree no puede escucharle?

Eso despertó mi interés. Borracho o no, siempre querría escuchar a alguien que me hablara de Felicity. Tomy prosiguió.

-La primera vez que fue a verme, fue más o menos una semana luego de mi muerte. Se sentó junto a mi lápida y comenzó a hablar: "Hola Tomy, sé que te parecerá extraño que esté aquí, después de todo, nunca nos conocimos realmente. Vengo a pedirte perdón...por dejarte morir...Oliver no lo sabe, pero yo estaba allí, escuchando. Él olvidó cortar la comunicación. Les fallé a ambos, les fallé a todas las personas que murieron esa noche. Te merecías algo mejor que esto. Tendría que haber hecho algo más. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que habían dos dispositivos tú estarías aquí y Oliver no habría desaparecido...

-No sabía nada de eso-Ella nunca me habló de cómo se sintió respecto a esa noche

-¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? Te fuiste _cinco meses Oliver._Además, ella jamás te lo habría contado, como no te contó que el Verdant casi colapsa sobre ella durante el terremoto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ella decidió esa noche quedarse contigo, hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara. Continuó viniendo durante todo el tiempo que estuviste ausente. Cada viernes me contaba lo que pasaba con Laurel, con Thea. Siempre se despedía con la misma frase. "Te prometo que voy a traerlo de vuelta". Hasta que un día llegó corriendo, parecía muy emocionada por algo. Dejó las flores en mi tumba y me dijo "por fin lo encontré Tomy"...

-¿Te contó lo del salto en paracaídas? , pregunté recordando ese día (Nunca entendí porque lo hizo, ella le teme a las alturas)

-Me contó eso y lo de la mina que pisó buscándote-respondió Tomy

-¿Ves? Ella está mejor lejos de mí...ella siempre estará en peligro conmigo

-¿Sabes que a veces eres exasperante Oliver? _Felicity siempre ha sabido eso, y siempre se ha quedado. ¿Se fue acaso luego del Rey del Reloj, o de Slade? Siempre se ha quedado a tu lado._

_-_Eso fue hasta hoy...ella se fue, ME DEJÓ TOMY ¡SE FUE SIN DECIRME NADA! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME GRITÓ!-me falló la voz al decir esto- ¿SABES QUE ES LO QUE SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO DE ELLA?

-¿Sus faldas cortas?

-No son tan cortas ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo!?

-¿Entonces?

Ella me enfrenta Tomy...Nunca me ha mirado con miedo...o con lástima..._pobre Oliver, cinco años perdido en una isla..._Felicity siempre me ha dicho todo lo que piensa, incluso en los momentos menos adecuados..y esta vez se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Tomy me sonrió con indulgencia: mi borracho amigo ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-EHHHHH... ¿Viernes?

-Si, viernes. Yo te puedo contar lo que ella no te dijo...soy como su maldito diario de vida, ella nunca deja una página sin llenar...sobre todo si se trata de ti...

POV TOMY

Era tan extraño ver a Oliver sufriendo por una mujer. Demonios, de por sí era raro que yo estuviera aquí. Estar muerto no es como todos creen. Si, encuentras la paz, el Paraíso, tus seres queridos (que en mi caso se limitaban a mi madre), pero también tienes la posibilidad de velar por los que has amado verdaderamente en tu vida. Mi lista era bastante corta. Sabía que con el tiempo Laurel estaría bien, ella me había demostrado más de una vez que era una mujer fuerte. Sabía también que Oliver velaría por Thea, aunque lamentaba no haber tenido más tiempo para ser su hermano. Para lo único que no estaba preparado era para encontrarme con un muy derrotado Oliver...tal parece que tendría mucho que hacer esta noche...

POV OLIVER

Aún no sabía que pensar respecto a la presencia de Tomy aquí. Pero tenía que admitirlo, sentía una libertad para poder hablar con la que no había contado desde su muerte. Confiaba en Digg, pero él estaba demasiado implicado en mis problemas con Felicity. También confiaba en Roy, pero no dudaba que ambos serían capaces de dispararme con mis propias flechas si seguía lastimándola. En cambio Tomy, era imparcial (o al menos eso esperaba. Estaba visto que una vez que alguien conocía a Felicity era imposible no quererla, y al parecer, por muy muerto que mi amigo estuviera ya había desarrollado un fuerte lazo con ella)

-Ella llegó muy alterada hoy-comenzó Tomy. Sólo la había visto así una vez, cuando vino a contarme de tu supuesta muerte. Por cierto Oliver, debes dejar de hacer eso con la gente que te ama. Cuando te decidas a morir, por favor hazlo de manera definitiva. Cuando me contó lo del duelo, y que según Malcom no habías sobrevivido, estaba mal, pero no lloraba...era como si algo la frenara: "No puedo llorarlo Tomy...si lo hago, sería admitir que está muerto, y él me prometió que volvería. Y aunque no me lo hubiera prometido, me lo debe. ¿Sabes que me dijo antes de irse? Me dijo que me amaba. Esta vez no habían cámaras, ni un loco psicópata que quisiera destruir la ciudad. Éramos solo él y yo".

Tomy me miró antes de continuar, midiendo tal vez el daño que sus palabras me estaban haciendo:

-Cuando llegó esta tarde, se sentó, dejó las flores y comenzó a hablar: ¿Sabes Tomy? durante más de dos años intenté combatir una idea que siempre tuve al ver a Oliver. Pero hoy me di cuenta para mi desgracia de que no estaba equivocada..._Oliver se niega a vivir..._Hoy nos dijo que iría a Nanda Parbat a buscar a Malcom...Nanda Parbat Tomy... Si Oliver se va de aquí, no va a volver...va a ser definitivo. No voy a poder soportarlo. La primera vez, siempre tuve la esperanza de que volvería. Pero esta vez no va a ser así...

En ese momento, ella comenzó a llorar: "Durante todo este tiempo, él me hizo sólo una promesa, y hasta hoy, la había cumplido. Pero ahora la va a romper...y yo no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo seguir."...

Las palabras de Tomy sonaban en mi cabeza...una promesa...una promesa que yo hice y que había cumplido...y que ahora iba a romper...

-Le prometiste que no te perdería Oliver. El día que te contó la verdad sobre Thea le prometiste que pasara lo que pasara, no te perdería...

El recuerdo llegó a mi mente. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que vi a Felicity triste de verdad.

-¿Sabes lo de Thea?

-Eso no es lo importante Oliver. Además...Thea siempre fue _nuestra hermanita_ El hecho que tengamos el mismo padre no cambia nada. ¿Te has preguntado por qué estoy aquí, cierto? .Es simple mi amigo, _jamás abandonas a los que amas_... ¿adivina qué?...Felicity cree que si eres capaz de dejarla por segunda vez es porque jamás la has amado de verdad.

Sé qué crees que estás haciendo lo correcto. Pero llegaste a un punto de quiebre. O aclaras las cosas...o esta vez la pierdes para siempre. Piensa por un minuto, como sería tu vida sin ella. Sin su miedo a enfrentarte, sin su balbuceo, sin sus colores...y porque no decirlo...sin sus faldas cortas

POV FELICITY

Estaba recibiendo reclamos de mi amiga muerta...eso no debe hablar muy bien de mi coeficiente intelectual. ¿Que clase de genio informático soy si ni siquiera un producto de mi borracha imaginación puede estar de acuerdo conmigo? Hasta mis alucinaciones están de acuerdo con Oliver. Por lo menos no estoy alucinando con él en la escalera salmón, sin camisa, otra vez...

-¿No habíamos dejado claro que no soy un producto de tu imaginación?-dijo Sara, intentando contener la risa

-Agggghhhhh... ¿Lo dije en voz alta verdad?

-Todo. Incluyendo lo de Oliver sin camisa. Aunque créeme, no te culpo por eso, es algo digno de ver. Pero ahora debemos hablar de él y Nanda Parbat

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que era la segunda vez que Sara mencionaba a Nanda Parbat... ¿Cómo demonios ella sabía esto, si pasó hace algo más de un mes?

-¿Cómo?...

-Te aconsejo que esta noche, no busques una explicación lógica a todo lo que está pasando. Míralo más bien como un regalo...

-¿Regalo?

-Todo a su tiempo Felicity. Ahora dime, ¿Que tan molesta estás con Oliver?

-Creo que la palabra precisa es furiosa. No hay escalera salmón que me haga olvidar lo que pasó hoy

-Okey. Estás furiosa con Oliver. Y sé que tienes razones para estarlo. Digamos que no ha tomado las mejores decisiones, pero las cosas para él no han sido fáciles.

-Lo sabía, vas a defenderlo...después de todo eres su amiga, digo, fuiste su amiga...digo, lo conociste mucho más que yo

-Primero: No voy a defenderlo...Segundo: él es mi amigo. pero cuando alguien recibe una bala por ti, eso lo hace subir rápidamente en la escala de amistad. Tercero: Estoy aquí por ti, no por él. Y Cuarto, dudo que exista alguien en este mundo que conozca más a Oliver Queen que tú. El problema es que tú no entiendes por lo que él está pasando en este momento.

-¡QUE QUIERA MORIR! ¡EVIDENTEMENTE NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO!

-Oliver no quiere morir Felicity...Oliver tiene miedo

Sentí que me ahogaba cuando le pregunté: ¿Miedo?

-Desde que él estuvo en la Isla, debió aprender a sobrevivir, a estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa si quería volver a casa. Tuvo que aprender a no tener miedo. En esos cinco años, el miedo hubiera sido equivalente a una muerte segura. Pero eso tiene un precio Felicity: suprimes la emoción, pero cada vez dejas más atrás tu humanidad. Cuando Oliver volvió a Starling y los conoció a Digg, a ti y luego a Roy aprendió que el miedo a veces puede ayudarte a ser más fuerte. Los temores a los que se enfrentó son embargo esta vez eran diferentes. No era temor por él…era el temor por perder a la gente que lo rodeaba, a los que lo habían hecho reencontrase con el Oliver humano. ¿Sabes cuál fue la primera vez que el sintió miedo de verdad?

-No, no lo sé. Supongo que cuando los encapuchados secuestraron a Thea

-No. Esa vez no tuvo miedo. Tú le mostraste un nuevo camino para ayudar a su hermana, para honrar a Tomy y así poder continuar con su misión de proteger la ciudad. Él sabía que rescataría a Thea, porque tú estabas tras cada uno de sus pasos. Oliver sintió miedo por primera vez cuando el Conde casi te mata enfrente de él. La segunda vez fue un tipo diferente de miedo: fue cuando conociste a Barry Allen. Por cierto, el chico me agrada, es lindo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Barry?

-Ese fue un miedo tal vez más egoísta. Oliver estaba asustado…porque vio por primera vez que tal vez ya no era el centro de tu mundo. Dicho de otra forma: se enfrentó a una emoción desconocida: los celos

-¿Te acuerdas cuando el Rey reloj te disparó? Esa noche vi a Oliver destrozar cinco maniquíes de entrenamiento. Lo único que le escuchaba decir es "yo debía estar ahí". Se torturó por horas pensando que la bala podría haberte dado en cualquier otro lugar, que podía haberte perdido… ¿Slade? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez el por qué Oliver soltó su arco para llevarte cuando la furgoneta volcó? ¿Sabes que tiene pesadillas en las que Slade efectivamente te asesina enfrente de él?

Malditas lágrimas traicioneras. No pude evitar derramarlas al escuchar a Sara.

-El problema es que ésta vez Oliver está enfrentando más de un miedo. Tiene temor por Ra´s. Cuando lo apuñaló y lo arrojó por el acantilado, Oliver se sintió vulnerable, inseguro...y no sabe cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento ¿Te ha dicho que fue lo que vio antes de caer?

-No-

-Vio a sus padres, a Thea…

-Vio a su familia-dije con un nudo cada vez más grande en la garganta

-Si. Pero lo último que vio fuiste tú-

-¿Yo?

-Dicen que al morir, ves a los que más has amado en tu vida. Tú fuiste su último pensamiento consciente, y uno de sus primeras imágenes al despertar. Aunque Oliver hubiera muerto ese día no te hubiera abandonado. Los que amas jamás te abandonan Felicity. Por eso estoy aquí hoy…

-El problema es que Oliver ahora siente que perdió el Norte de toda su vida. Su equipo ya no lo necesita como antes. Su hermana, pese a todo su dolor, es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir sin él. Además tiene a Roy para guiarla en el camino. Tú eras lo que lo anclaba, la que aunque él lo negara lo hacía desear cada día más ser Oliver. Ahora…tú estás con Ray...y él ya no tiene nada. El peor de sus miedos, perderte se está haciendo realidad. Piensa por un minuto. Si Oliver se va sin que puedan aclarar las cosas él no va a volver. Puede que no muera, pero jamás saldrá de Nanda Parbat. ¿Cómo sería tu vida sin él, sin sus excusas absurdas, sin su mirada, sin que él esté ahí para ti, por muy disgustados que puedan estar? ¿Estás preparada para perder al hombre y al héroe? Esta vez no hay retorno para ninguno de los dos. 

POV OLIVER

Cuando Tomy dejó de hablar, pensé en lo que me dijo..._"Piensa por un minuto como seria tu vida sin ella..._Volví al día en que entré a su oficina por primera vez, con un ordenador baleado y una excusa perfecta...y ahí estaba ella, la chica que me había hecho sonreír en mis días más oscuros, cuando tuve que volver escondido por órdenes de Argus a Starling City. "_Eres mono...lástima que estés muerto_ Esas habían sido sus palabras. No pude evitar reír. Nadie jamás había usado _mono _para describirme.

Y ahí estaba yo, cinco años después, sorprendido de verla y con un cerebro desprovisto de excusas inteligentes. Y sonriendo como idiota por segunda vez.

Pensé también en el día que mi madre me disparó. Cómo me arrastré hasta su auto _sabiendo que con ella estaría seguro_. Pensé en el día que me encerró en la guarida para evitar que matara a un padre viudo, con un hijo de nueve años...Recordé su cuello con el collar bomba, al Conde intentando inyectarle una dosis mortal de vértigo, a Barry..._y los celos [i]que Digg me hizo notar que sentía. Pensé en su rostro cuando vio salir a Isabel Rochev de mi habitación en Rusia Recordé a Slade, la noche en la mansión, el momento en que le entregué la cura. La recordé enfrentándome en la torre del reloj cuando creía que todo estaba perdido..._

_Y pese a todo[i]siempre se quedó a mi lado_

_Recordé ese beso en el hospital..._

_Ella había traído de vuelta los sentimientos a mi vida..._

-Veo que notaste el punto Oliver-dijo Tomy. -¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-¿Los fantasmas pueden conducir?...necesito ir a un lugar AHORA

-Creí que no lo preguntarías nunca. Yo manejo.

POV FELICITY

Cuando Sara dejó de hablar, pensé en lo que me dijo: _¿Cómo sería mi vida sin Oliver?_ Volví al día en que lo vi por primera vez, con un ordenador baleado, una excusa tonta y una sonrisa que hasta el día de hoy hace que me olvide hasta de respirar. Pensé cada una de las mentiras bobas con las que me buscaba. Recordé el susto de muerte que me dio cuando lo encontré sangrando en mi auto. No por que estuviera ahí...si no porque_ no podía verlo morir enfrente de mí_. Recordé cuando estreché su mano, al ingresar oficialmente al "Equipo Flecha". Recordé cuando me dijo que cada vez que necesitara hablar de mi día, él estaría ahí, para mí. Mi cabeza fue hasta el momento que le conté sobre Thea, cuando me prometió que jamás me dejaría. Lo recordé salvándome del Conde, cuando me dijo que no había tenido que decidir entre honrar su promesa a Tomy y mi vida. Lo recordé la noche en que me dijo que me amaba, cuando me entregó la cura para Slade...

-Por cierto-dijo Sara-Cuando esa noche te dijo que te amaba_ no mentía_. Sólo no había descubierto aun la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Recordé el beso en el hospital...y sus últimas palabras antes de ir con Ra´s

_Oliver le había dado un sentido a mi vida...y al contrario de los que habían estado antes...él se quedó a mi lado...porque me amaba_

Mi revelación casi me ahoga. Iba a decirle a Sara que necesitaba llegar al Verdant, cuando de pronto sentí unos golpes en mi puerta...

POV SARA

Una de las cosas que más lamente al morir fue la falta de tiempo para ver a Oliver y Felicity juntos por fin. Yo sabía que ella era su complemento perfecto. Oliver se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona oscura, dañada. Ella le proporcionaba la luz que él necesitaba. Y por la expresión del rostro de Felicity, para ella no había luz sin Oliver. El hecho de que yo estuviera muerta no era impedimento para apreciar el romance, y lo que aquí había de sobra, era amor. Yo sólo debía dar un pequeño empujón en la dirección adecuada. Y por los golpes en la puerta, al parecer no había sido la única en tener éxito esta noche.

POV TOMY

Cuando salimos del club, sentí ganas de reír al ver a mi amigo tan nervioso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Oliver interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Tú- Nunca creí que viviría para verte nervioso por una mujer. Ya puedo morir en paz.

Oliver me miró y levantó una ceja ante mi última frase

Okey, tal vez no fue la mejor elección de palabras, sobre todo considerando que ya estoy muerto, pero sabes a qué me refiero.

-¿Y si vuelvo a joderlo todo Tomy?

Miré a mi amigo, contento de ver por fin al hombre en que se había convertido. No tuve el tiempo suficiente para que vivir el honor de ser el mejor amigo de un héroe, por el contrario, mis propios sentimientos en conflicto me hicieron juzgarlo egoístamente."Eres un asesino", fueron mis palabras más precisas. Al verlo ahora, en el estado que se encontraba, me di cuenta de que un asesino jamás tendría tanto miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba.

-Todos la hemos jodido alguna vez Oliver, lo importante es que el miedo no te impida actuar. Yo no tuve tiempo para arreglar las cosas contigo, y te dejé aquí lidiando con una culpa que no te pertenecía. No le hagas a ella lo que yo te hice. Y por una vez, date y dale la oportunidad para que ambos que ambos puedan ser felices. te juro que la tensión sexual que emanan llega hasta el más allá...y no le dicen así por nada...,

-Gracias por estar aquí Tomy-

\- Siempre estoy Oliver, y siempre estaré.

POV OLIVER

Estaba frente al departamento de Felicity. Mi mano se elevó para tocar, pero fue incapaz de concretar el movimiento.

-Si esa es la seguridad con la que disparas tus flechas, no me explico cómo sigues vivo.-dijo Tomy mirándome con exasperación .Para mí absoluto horror dio tres fuertes golpes a la puerta y sonriendo me dijo: "los tipos como tu si pueden conseguir a la chica Oliver".

De pronto, escuché los pasos de Felicity. Quise agradecerle a Tomy, pero él ya no estaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sólo necesite una mirada a su rostro para sentir que todo mi mundo estaba en su lugar siempre y cuando ella estuviera a mi lado.

Su cara mostraba tanto cansancio como la mía. No había hecho las cosas fáciles para ninguno de nosotros..._ambos estábamos sufriendo, claramente más de lo que podíamos soportar_. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas...pero en ese minuto, sólo fui capaz de decir su nombre: _**"Felicity"**_

POV FELICITY

Cuando oí los golpes en la puerta. no pude evitar voltear hacia el sonido. Eran las cuatro de la mañana ¿Quién podía ser después de todo? Iba a preguntarle a Sara, pero _ella ya no estaba_... Fui entonces a abrir, deseando pese a todo, que fuese Oliver quien me buscara, pero él debía estar dormido en el sótano del club. Cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi, estoy segura de que mis funciones cerebrales me abandonaron momentáneamente. Por un minuto no supe qué decir, él era un hombre que podía llegar a ser intimidante sin pretenderlo, pero la persona que estaba frente a mí se veía tan cansada como yo. Lo miré y sentí que aunque todo mi mundo estaba de cabeza, con él a mi lado yo podría resolver cualquier problema.

_"Oliver"_...fue todo lo que fui capaz de decirle...

POV OLIVER

Cuando ella dijo mi nombre, sentí lo mismo que el día que la vi cuando volví de la isla:_ me sentí feliz__._

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunté lo más educadamente que pude.

-Pasa-

No pude evitar notar que además de cansada, se veía sumamente ansiosa. Y Dios, yo me sentía de igual manera. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar :_"verás Felicity, acabo de recibir una visita de mi mejor amigo muerto-que por cierto, pienso te quiere mucho más a ti que a mí, lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que no sé cómo vivir sin ti...y lo principal...que no quiero ninguna vida sin en la que tú no estés..._

La expresión asombrada de Felicity me hizo darme cuenta de algo. -¿_Lo dije en voz alta, cierto?_  
Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir así todos los días?-pregunté, algo más alterado de lo que pretendía. En mi cabeza había una declaración de amor perfecta, pero debí saber que como siempre, el sólo hecho de verla haría que mis ideas se mudaran a otro lugar. Aunque había algo raro: ella no me miraba extraño, o con cara de ¿qué demonios estuviste bebiendo Oliver Queen?...Me miraba con algo muy parecido a _"mi sonrisa"_, esa que estaba desesperado por ver hace tantos días

-No te preocupes, uno acaba acostumbrándose. Por lo menos, lo que me acabas de contar hace que decirte "hey Oliver, ¿Recuerdas a la única de tus ex que me ha agradado?...eso no sonó bien...no es que Laurel no me agrade...volviendo al punto, ¿te acuerdas de la asesina simpática que acabó siendo mi amiga? Pues adivina qué...vino aquí a mostrarme lo que sería mi vida sin ti...lo que no fue muy agradable de imaginar..._por qué no quiero una vida en la que tú no estés_

Creo que mi mandíbula cayó unos centímetros hacia abajo sin darme cuenta : -¿Dijiste Sara? ¿Yo estuve con Tomy y tú con Sara?

Felicity se sentó a mi lado, tomó una de mis manos y me dijo: -Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Espera un minuto...pensé. ¿Felicity dijo que _no quiere una vida en la que yo no esté.?.._ . Sentí mi corazón acelerarse en mi pecho. Por supuesto que yo sabía que a pesar de mi larga lista de errores y malas decisiones, ella tenía sentimientos por mí...pero esto era lo más cerca que había estado alguna vez de escucharlo directamente de sus labios. Sentí algo parecido a la esperanza revolotear en mi pecho ante esta revelación...

-¿Así que Tomy te hizo una visita esta noche? ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Felicity. Ella sabía lo importante que él era para mí. Ella y Digg fueron los que me trajeron de regreso luego de su muerte.

-Aún no lo sé. No estoy seguro si estoy soñando, o si tal vez estoy más borracho de lo que creía. Pero en este momento, me siento _feliz_. Tomy me ayudó otra vez a encontrar mi camino, a obligarme a pelear de nuevo.

-¿Te refieres a Malcom? Después de todo, era su padre, no me extrañaría que te pidiera que lucharas para salvarle la vida-dijo Felicity con voz apagada.

-No hablamos de Malcom. Hablamos de ti. ¿Por que jamás me contaste que comenzaste a visitar a Tomy luego de que me fui después de su muerte?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...Okey, pregunta tonta. Si se tomó la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, debe haberte contado un par de cosas

-¿Exactamente qué significa para ti un par de cosas Felicity?

-¡Dime lo que Thomas Merlyn te contó esta noche palabra por palabra! ¡Jamás volveré a confiar en uno de tus amigos, por muy muerto que se encuentre!...No debí decir eso, digo, es tu mejor amigo, no el mío y obviamente no se iba a quedar callado. Además, no es como que no vaya a confiar en nadie...Digg es la excepción a la regla obviamente

Fue divertido verla tan molesta...Pensé en Tomy:"cobarde...deberías estar aquí conmigo, disculpándote con Felicity"...

-No te enfades. En todo caso, una de las primeras cosas que me dijo sobre ti es que eras su nueva segunda mejor amiga...No entiendes...Es imposible que alguien te conozca y no te ame Felicity...

POV FELICITY

De pronto, ya no estaba tan segura de que estuviéramos hablando de Tomy. La intensidad con la que Oliver me miraba hizo que sintiera mis piernas flojas repentinamente.

-¿Por qué fuiste a verlo Felicity? -volvió a preguntar Oliver

Guardé silencio unos minutos, pensando si debía ser totalmente sincera con él...Pensé en Sara...ya no tenía nada que perder, así que me decidí a contarle la verdad.

-Fui con Tomy por dos razones. La primera, para pedirle perdón, ya que no podía evitar sentirme culpable de su muerte. Aún tengo pesadillas en las que te escucho pedirle que abra los ojos, y decirle que _debías haber sido tú_, Cuando te fuiste, era una de las mejores formas de seguir estando conectada a ti, a Oliver, de alguna manera. El día que Digg y yo te encontramos, fui porque sabía que en dónde quiera que estuviera, Tomy hubiera estado más que dispuesto en ayudarme a traer tu trasero de vuelta a Starling.

-¿Por qué Felicity?-, ¿Por qué pese a lo que haga, o las veces que te falle, que Dios sabe que son muchas, siempre te quedas conmigo, siempre lo arriesgas todo por mí? _¡Saltaste de un avión para buscarme...y le temes a las alturas!_ _Te quedaste en la guarida la noche del terremoto para poder guiarme hasta Laurel. ¡Yo no valgo el sacrificio de tu vida Felicity!_

Esto realmente iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé...

-¿En verdad necesitas que te lo explique Oliver? Es bastante simple y obvio...  
-Por favor-dijo Oliver, sus ojos cada vez más atormentados

Okey...ahora o nunca...  
Por que yo no sé amar de otra manera Oliver..._no sé quererte de otra forma_

Tuve la impresión de que Oliver estaba confundido aún.

-Felicity...

-Volvería a hacerlo todo, incluido el salto del avión, _**por que te amo. ¿es eso lo suficientemente claro para ti?**_

POV OLIVER

_Felicity me amaba..._ Es probable que si en ese minuto hubiera llegado la Liga de Asesinos, yo ni siquiera me hubiese dado cuenta._Ella me amaba_

-Necesitaba decírtelo Oliver,ya que al parecer las sutilezas no funcionan contigo...y Dios, sé que no he sido sutil escondiendo mis sentimientos...

Había tantas palabras en mi cabeza, tenía tanto que decirle, pero al parecer ninguna de ellas abandonaba mi boca.

-Felicity...yo...

-No es necesario que me digas nada Oliver. Yo sé que el hecho que sepas que te amo no va a cambiar tus decisiones, pero tampoco va a cambiar las mías._**No voy a quedarme a ver como mueres por Malcom voy a ayudarte a dejar sola a tu voy a ser testigo de como dejas tu vida por alguien que no se lo merece...**_. ¿Sabes? Sara me ayudó esta noche a entender muchas cosas, a entender como tú te volviste una parte de mí que jamás voy a perder.Tú me haces sentir ... orgullo, cariño, esperanza en un futuro mejor...y no voy a mentirte... todo eso va acompañado de una gran dosis de rabia y frustación, por que no quieres darte cuenta de que ese futuro que quieres para las personas que te rodean, para la gente que te ama, para los que admiramos al gran hombre que se encuentra bajo la capucha _también te pertenece. Tienes derecho a él porque luchaste para conseguirlo_. Me gustaría que pudieras verte como yo te veo sólo por un instante...-

No sabía cómo responder a todo lo que me había dicho .Felicity estaba poniendo su corazón frente a mí, sin ningún muro. Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho para merecer a una mujer como ella en mi vida...

-Tú me diste un propósito Oliver. Y no sólo a mí. También se lo diste a Digg y Roy. Y estoy segura que pese a todas tus protestas ayudarás a que Thea y Laurel encuentren el suyo. Dejaste de ser el hombre perdido que te sentías al volver de la Isla...Eres el que nos ha mantenido juntos, el que nos hace sentir fe de que nuestras acciones harán una diferencia en nuestro mundo. Has salvado y marcado más de una vida. Gracias a ti, hay personas que luchan por hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor. Eres un Héroe Oliver, aunque todavía no puedas o no quieras verlo...

Con su discurso aún sonando en mi cabeza, hice lo único que me pareció correcto en ese minuto. La besé._Por que definitivamente, las palabras no son lo mío..._  
Pov Felicity

Cuando termine de hablar, me esperaba más una respuesta del tipo "a causa de la vida que llevo"...en lugar de eso, me besó...y cuando lo hizo, me olvidé hasta de cómo tenía que respirar. Si en ese minuto hubiese en la ciudad un ataque terrorista, yo ni siquiera lo hubiese notado. Todo lo que existía éramos Oliver y yo...

-la primera vez que me di cuenta de que te amaba, fue en la torre del reloj, la noche que Slade atacó la ciudad. Me había dado por vencido, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, pero tú _me enfrentaste,_ dijiste que aún no había terminado de pelear y de que estabas segura de dos cosas: de** que yo no estaba solo y que creías en mí**. Luego me abrazaste: en ese momento me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti eran mucho más intensos de lo que yo creía. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso. Y nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien como en ese momento. Ya había perdido demasiado. Perderte a ti, era simplemente _**impensable. **_Cuando fuimos a la mansión...

-la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas-dije con dificultad

-Cuando fuimos a la mansión y te dije que te amaba...no mentí. Esperaba que pudieras entender eso, que pudieras ver a través de mis palabras. Dejarte ahí, sola, sin saber si volvería a verte a sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Al cruzar la puerta, _**me odié profundamente...**_porque me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi amor, te estaba utilizando, haciendo que arriesgaras tu vida para detener a un loco. Si el te hubiera hecho algo, si no hubieras podido inyectarlo...

La voz de Oliver se quebró al final. Jamás lo había visto tan afectado por algo, ni siquiera el día del funeral de Moira. Prefería verlo mil veces furioso conmigo a verlo así..._tan...vulnerable..._

-Esa fue mi decisión Oliver, no tuya._**"Mi vida, ni elección". ¿Recuerdas?**_

-No podía entenderlo, Te quedaste hasta el final...conmigo. Estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte por mí, por la ciudad. Te admiré entonces más que nunca por tu valentía. Cuando todo acabó, necesité meses para perdonarme, meses para creer que podía tener lo mismo que cualquier hombre. Tú continuabas ahí, conmigo, animándome, haciendo que pese a todas las dificultades quisiera continuar adelante. El día que te invité a cenar necesite más valor que el que tuve que tener la primera vez que utilicé mi arco para defenderme...Sentía mariposas en el estómago esperando tu respuesta. Por un par de horas me permití soñar contigo, y fui_ feliz... [i]_

_-Hasta que todo voló por los aires...literalmente-agregué_

_-El miedo a perderte volvió más fuerte que antes. Primero, era Arrow quien te había puesto en la línea de fuego...y ahora casi te mataban estando con Oliver..._

_-¿Sabes el miedo que me da cuando te refieres a ti mismo en tercera persona, cierto?_

_-Y luego todo rodó cuesta abajo. Sara murió, vino todo el asunto con la Liga...y cada vez nos distanciamos más...Y luego llegó el día en que fui a enfrentarme con Ra´s. No necesitas saber todo lo que pasó. Basta con que sepas que antes de que me arrojara por el acantilado, cuando [i]estaba muriéndome, te vi..._ Recordé el beso en el hospital...

-Sara me lo dijo-

-Una vez te prometí que nunca te abandonaría. _Tú eres mi motivo para regresar cada vez Felicity._.. Y hoy me di cuenta de que he luchado por muchas cosas en mi vida, he luchado incluso por la vida de mis enemigos...y no he luchado por ti, por nosotros...Te amo Felicity, no sé si de la manera que mereces, pero te quiero de la única manera que sé hacerlo...Y si eso es suficiente para ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que haya un "nosotros". Te amo. Y los que aman,_ jamás te abandonan_

Con sus palabras aún sonando en mi cabeza, hice lo único que me pareció correcto. Lo besé. _Por que definitivamente, no necesitábamos más palabras en ese minuto..._

POV TOMY

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Oliver se despertó sintió una abrumadora tristeza, ya que estaba seguro de que todo no había sido más que una ilusión. Ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos, por el miedo que tenía de que si lo hacía, todo estaría exactamente igual. Le dolía que en verdad yo no hubiese estado con él, pero por sobre todo, le dolía que la conversación con Felicity no hubiese sido más que un sueño, de los muchos que ya había tenido con ella...además, debo añadir , la resaca sólo incrementaba su malestar(más de dos botellas de Vodka hacen mella en cualquier hombre). La tristeza que sentía por mi ausencia, debía ser algo con lo que debería acostumbrarse a vivir. En cuanto a lo otro, podía darle una mano, así que antes que abriera los ojos, decidí darle un último regalo...

-Oliver- Necesitas abrir los ojos AHORA

-Tomy, ¿aún estoy soñando? te necesito amigo, cuando te vayas nada será igual

-No seas cursi Oliver, nunca lo fuimos y no vamos a empezar ahora. Cuando me vaya, nada será como antes, pero puede ser mejor, depende de ti. Y si haces las cosas bien, vas a encontrar una muestra en tu camino de que esto no fue un sueño, de que yo siempre voy a estar aquí, aunque no puedas verme. Así que por una vez en tu maldita vida, hazme caso y abre los ojos...

Cuando Oliver hizo lo que le pedí, se encontró con algo que jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños, pensó podría llegar a tener. Felicity estaba dormida, junto a él, con una mano entrelazada entre las suyas. Ahí, Oliver se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, todo lo de la noche anterior_ pasó en verdad, visita del mejor amigo muerto, declaración al amor de su vida sin locos o asesinos que esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina...en fin..._.Se quedó mirándola por un largo rato, hacía más de seis años que no despertaba así, en paz. Sonrió como el idiota enamorado que era, la besó suavemente, llamándola por su nombre: _**Felicity...**_. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, le sonrió y acerco una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciarlo...Por la expresión de la cara de Felicity, creo que ella también pensaba que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, por que casi se cae del sofá en dónde se habían dormido de la impresión de ver que Oliver estaba verdaderamente junto a ella.

POV SARA

Cuando Felicity se despertó sintió una abrumadora tristeza, ya que estaba segura de que todo no había sido más que una ilusión. Ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos, por el miedo que tenía de que si lo hacía, todo estaría exactamente igual. Le dolía que en verdad yo no hubiese estado con ella, pero por sobre todo, le dolía que la conversación con Oliver no hubiese sido más que un sueño, otro de los muchos que ya había tenido con él

-Felicity-Abre los ojos, AHORA-.

-Sara, déjame dormir cinco minutos más por favor-... ¡¿SARA?!

-No grites, estoy aquí aún. Pero tú debes despertar ahora, hay algo que necesitas ver

-No te vayas por favor, necesito contarte tantas cosas...

-Siempre voy a estar Felicity. Antes de irme, quiero pedirte algo...Cuida a Laurel por mí, por favor

-¿Esto es un sueño cierto? Cuando me despierte, todo será igual que anoche.

-Despierta y lo sabrás...y si haces todo bien, vas a encontrar algo que te va a ayudar a darte cuenta de que esto no fue un sueño, más bien un regalo

Cuando Felicity se decidió por fin a abrir los ojos, se encontró con un Oliver Queen que la besaba suavemente. Ella aún creía que soñaba, así que cuando acercó su mano para acariciarlo, y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba ahí, casi se cae del sofá...

-¡¿Oliver?! yo estaba soñando contigo, no es que siempre lo haga, bueno, si por siempre entiendes que sueño aproximadamente seis de los siete días contigo, contigo sin camisa, contigo en la escalera salmón...Contigo envolviéndome con tus enormes brazos...¿Dije eso en voz alta?_ Por favor, mátame ahora_...

La sonrisa continuaba sin querer irse de mi rostro ante su explosión de palabras

-Espera...si tú estás aquí y yo estoy aquí, evidentemente, porque esta es mi casa y sería muy raro que yo no estuviera...¿_¿No fue un sueño Oliver? ¿Sara? ¿Tomy?_

-En cuanto a Sara y Tomy...prefiero pensar que fue un regalo, para tú y para mí. Algo que no olvidaremos jamás, estoy seguro. En cuanto a nosotros...

-Ahora viene el pero, cierto...como..."pero a causa de la vida que llevo"...dijo Felicity, sin poder ocultar la amargura en su voz

-No exactamente. Iba a decirte que a causa de la vida que llevo...estoy harto de vivir solo de sueños, o recuerdos. Por primera vez en mi vida Felicity, quiero certezas, quiero un para siempre, a tu lado. Si aún no es tarde, si aún tengo un lugar en tu corazón, nunca más habrá una tal vez...

-Y afrontémoslo-dijo Felicity. Conmigo a tu lado es mucho más probable que llegues a cumplir cuarenta...no hay nada más deprimente que una viuda joven...no es que vayamos a casarnos ni nada por el estilo... Este es el momento en que agradezco me interrumpas por favor...

-Si eso es un sí, te prometo que serán muchos más que cuarenta...

-Antes de darte el sí, me debes algo Oliver

-Lo que sea.

-Una cita. Eso sí...restaurantes italianos no por favor...

-¿Que tal una muy intima, romántica y segura...cena en la guarida? Así por lo menos estaremos seguros de llegar al postre

Mientras veía sus ojos chispeantes, me di cuenta de que por fin, después de más de seis años..._había encontrado mi hogar_. Nos besamos...y por primera vez en mucho tiempo...sentí esperanza por el futuro que me esperaba.

EPÍLOGO

TOMY Y SARA.

-El Pajarito y yo logramos nuestra misión.

-Thomas Merlyn, cuantas veces debo decirte que es CANARIO. Recuerda que puedo patear tu trasero  
cuando quiera...

O.K, Canario... Continuemos con nuestra historia...

TOMY

Finalmente, no fue necesario que Oliver interviniera ante la Liga por Malcom. Él decidió aceptar su castigo para proteger a Thea. Este único acto desinteresado le valió el perdón de su vida, pero jamás podría salir de Nanda Parbat. Sería para siempre un prisionero o un siervo, según fueran los designios de Ra´s. Oliver comprendió que no todo lo malo que sucedía en ciudad era su responsabilidad. Felicity y Thea lo ayudaron a entender que los hombres tienen el poder para decidir...y que hay ocasiones en que deben enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Para él no fue fácil, pero fue un consuelo el saber que Thea no cargaría con la muerte de nuestro padre en su conciencia.

Pasó una semana, y no me sorprendió ver llegar juntos a visitarme a Felicity y Oliver...Antes que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente, Thea los alcanzó: -¡Ollie, Felicity, esperen!... Tengo que mostrarles algo

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, pudieron ver un cambio en mi lápida. Bajo mi nombre, ahora había una nueva inscripción:

_Thomas Merlyn_

Amado hermano y amigo

_Los que aman jamás te abandonan_

La cara de Oliver se quedó en blanco. Yo le había dicho eso la noche que hablamos sobre Felicity. _Esa[i]era la señal que le prometí encontraría para darse cuenta de que en verdad, habíamos estado juntos..._

_-Es precioso Speedy... Estoy seguro de a Tomy le encanta. Es más [i]suena como algo que él hubiera dicho_

Felicity y Thea se marcharon a visitar a Sara. Oliver se quedó hablando conmigo

-Cuando te fuiste Tomy, una parte de mi murió contigo. Ahora sé que aunque no pueda verte, tú sigues aquí, sigues peleando por mí, como cuando fuiste a Hong Kong intentando buscarme...por cierto, lo siento por secuestrarte...

-me debes una muy buena explicación Oliver Queen- pensé

-Esa es una historia que te contaré otro día...Tampoco olvido la vez que me pediste que siguiera peleando para salvar a Roy...Un día te prometí que no habrían más muertes, que por tú sería un verdadero héroe, no un asesino. Ahora te prometo que voy a proteger mi vida y la de Felicity con la misma fuerza con la que protejo a Starling City. Y un día amigo, cuando tenga mi propio hijo, voy a contarle como el tío Tomy hizo que se diera cuenta de que debía pelear si quería a su lado a la mejor mujer del mundo.

-¿Es una promesa Oliver?

-Es una promesa Tomy

SARA

Luego de dejar a Oliver y a Tomy a solas, Felicity y Thea se dirigieron a mi tumba. Felicity dejó las flores frente a mi lápida, y le pidió a Thea si la podía dejar unos minutos. Cuando Thea se fue, ella comenzó a hablarme:

-Aún no entiendo lo que pasó esa noche. Pero sea lo que haya sido, Tomy y tú nos ayudaron a encontrar el camino que habíamos perdido. Fuimos amigas poco tiempo Sara Lance, pero siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón...

En ese momento decidí darle mi último regalo a Felicity. Un canario se posó en mi lápida, quedando prácticamente frente e ella

-¿Sara?- Felicity extendió su mano, y el Canario se posó en su palma. Ella comenzó a llorar suavemente.- Te prometo que no vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Tú me mostraste que pese al camino que tuviste que tomar, al final, comenzaste a encontrar tu vida de vuelta, tal como le sucedió a Oliver. Algún día, mi hija sabrá como su tía Sara, la Amazona que pateaba traseros mejor que nadie, hizo que su madre se diera cuenta, que pese a su excepcional inteligencia, debía pelear si en verdad quería estar con el mejor hombre del mundo.

-¿Es una promesa Felicity?

-Es una promesa Sara

SIETE AÑOS DEPUÉS...

-¡THOMAS Y SARA QUEEN! ¡SI QUIEREN VOLVER A CENAR ALGUNA VEZ EN LOS PROXIMOS 15 AÑOS MÁS VALE QUE APAREZCAN!-Felicity llamó a sus hijos con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Oliver podía ser la Flecha y aterrorizar a los criminales de Starling City, pero a la hora de disciplinar a la nueva familia Queen, no había nadie más temible que Felicity. Incluso Oliver pensaba eso.

Los niños aparecieron corriendo detrás de un árbol del jardín. Cuando vieron a su madre, se arrojaron con fuerza sobre ella. Oliver tuvo que ayudarla para poder liberarla de las manos que no paraban de hacerle cosquillas para hacerla reír.

Cuando supieron que iban a ser padres, Felicity y Oliver jamás esperaron dos bebés. Cuando supieron que eran un niño y una niña, no tuvieron ninguna duda de los nombres que deberían llevar. Thea y Laurel estaban muy emocionadas con Pesa elección. Al crecer los pequeños, cada noche les pedían a sus padres que les contaran la historia de cómo el tío Tomy y la tía Sara habían hecho para que ellos por fin estuvieran juntos. Cada quien contaría su parte de la historia, cumpliendo así la promesa hecha a sus amigos. Y siempre, cuando Tomy y Sara preguntaban que por qué había pasado eso aquella noche, Oliver y Felicity finalizarían su relato con la misma frase: eso pasó mi amor, porque los que amas...jamás te abandonan

FIN


End file.
